You Won't Ever Lose Me (Child Jellal x Teen OC)
by InfernityChick
Summary: (read note at beginning for x reader version) Lexi is like the big sister of the group in the Tower of Heaven. When she helps them all escape, will they meet again?
1. Escape

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"If you would rather read an "x reader" version, please go to my Quotev, Wattpad, or Archive of Our Own profiles (InfernityChick). It will be under the same name as this story./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Move it slacker!" one of the guards screamed while he whipped my back as I continued carrying the stones up the path. Everyday was basically the same in this place: we worked all day, ate meager meals, got beaten or tortured by the guards if we "misbehaved" or "slacked off," went to sleep at night if we could, and then start all over again the next day. By the end of the day I had at least ten new injuries and about six other healing ones, along with many other scars. The injuries I receive on a daily basis from those inhumane guards didn't hurt as much anymore, because I had simply gotten used to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"However, I was far more concerned with the younger children that were trapped here. They suffered the same treatment as me everyday, and that's no way for a child to live. We were all brought to this island to build this tower that no one really knew the purpose of. I shared a sleeping cell with six children: eleven-year-old Jellal, ten-year-old Erza, six-year-old Millianna, five-year-old Sho, eight-year-old Wally, eleven-year-old Simon, an old man that we call Gramps, and a few others that I didn't really associate with. I was the oldest child at thirteen-years-old. All of us kids look out for each other, and Gramps treats us as if we were his own grandkids. If I didn't have these guys with me in here, I surely would've gone insane by now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the cell, we didn't really have enough blankets to sleep with, and all the mean adults take them every night. This means that Gramps, the kids, and I all slept together on the cold stone floor. Gramps normally slept against the wall; Millianna, Sho and Wally shared the only blanket we had since they were the youngest; Simon tries to keep Erza warm during the night - which was so cute - and then Jellal and I would sleep on the floor. Jellal would sometimes come over to me in the middle of the night and would lay down close to me, trying not to wake me up - but failing. Since I normally laid on my back, I would scoop up his small body and lay him on top of me as I hugged him lightly so that we could have some feeling of warmth. At first he would get embarrassed and try to leave, but after a few nights of this happening he just rested his head on my chest as I'd stroke his blue locks and ask him what's wrong, but he would never tell me. It was the same situation that night as he laid his head on my chest and I stroked his hair. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Feel like telling me what's wrong yet?" I asked like every other night, but to my surprise he nodded his head. We were far enough away that no one would hear us, so we didn't need to worry about waking up the others or the guards./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was a nightmare, about you and everyone else dying in front of me... I couldn't do anything to save you... And I'm scared that it's going to come true." Jellal finished as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Sometimes I forgot that he was just a eleven-year-old boy, and he always acted so tough and had a smile on his face that I never realized how much pain he was hiding. I quickly wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry Jellal. All of us are right here and alive. Please don't hide your sadness or pain from me anymore. Let me be there for you Jellal. I love each and every one of you guys, and I hate to see you in pain like this." I whispered as I continued to hug him and run my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. I heard his breaths evening out and felt his body relax, telling me he was almost asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you Lexi." he whispered as he finally fell asleep./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're so cute. I love you too." I responded as I soon fell asleep as well. Sometimes, we would have free time in our cells, so I listened in on the stories that Gramps would tell the kids about Fairy Tail, and then I would add all that I could remember about it. My parents were wizards of Fairy Tail, but were killed by dark wizards. That's how I ended up here, because the wizards who killed my parents brought me here. I vaguely even recalled what my parents looked like, but I remembered the magic they taught me. Actually, I had so much magic energy that the guards saw me as a threat and put a magic-inhibiting collar on me so that I couldn't use my magic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One day, the kids and I decided to escape from this place so we dug a hole and were about to leave, but the younger kids were too scared. Soon the guards came in and saw us. They decided that Erza was guilty of planning the escape, even though Jellal and I told them it was us. As they carried poor Erza off, Jellal, Simon, and I tried to get them to let her go, but they just struck us with their magic. Erza then repeated Jellal's line of "there's nothing to be afraid of" as small tears filled her eyes, and Jellal swore that they wouldn't get away with this. A while later, Jellal and I found some weapons and fought our way towards were Erza was. We followed the screams and took out all the guards we came across while trying to find Erza. Jellal quickly untied her from the column she was bound to and held her as he looked at her injuries. When I saw how badly they had hurt Erza, I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt my blood boil and somehow the collar around my neck broke off, and I felt my magic energy surge within me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey! How did you get in here!?" a guard yelled as he ran in, but I used my wind magic and sent him flying back into the wall. This started a massive fight between me and all of the guards. I told Jellal to take Erza, free all of the prisoners, and evacuate as I fought the guards. Jellal and Erza, along with some others, opened the cells with the random weapons that they found and told everybody to head to the beach and get off the island. Thankfully there were always boats there because of the new prisoners being brought in to work. The guards aimed for the kids, but missed. They only managed to create a small shake in the ground and tripped the kids. I quickly got in front of the children to protect them. I soon realized that it was a lot harder to fight while protecting them, so I made the only decision I could./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Guys, I need you to run and leave here." I said to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No way! We're staying right here with you!" Jellal protested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's too hard to fight these guys and protect you at the same time. Don't worry about me. They can't control me anymore now that I have my magic back." I exclaimed as I blocked another one of their attacks and sent one of my own./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But Lexi-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go now!" I shouted. Even though I hated to yell at them, they needed to escape while they had the chance. "I'll be okay, but I need you guys to do something for me." I started as I continued to protect the fleeing people from the guards./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anything!" Sho answered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want you all to escape with the others-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's no way we're leaving you!" Simon protested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just listen to me! I can't fight them with you guys here! So please just go!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But then we'll never see you again." Millianna pointed out as she started to cry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, you will. After you guys get out of here and off this island, I want you to go to the wizard guild Fairy Tail and stay there until I come get you guys. I promise I'll be there as soon as I can, but until then you need to be strong and get out of here while I hold these guys off." I finished as I sent another powerful blast of magic at the guards, knocking all of the guards off their feet. By now, the six children were all in tears, but Jellal quickly wiped his away and turned to the others./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's go you guys." he commanded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But Lexi-" Erza started to protest, but was cut off by Jellal./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We have to have faith in her! We have to go now!" Jellal said as more tears fell down his cheeks. I felt so sorry for making them all sad, but it was for the best. The others rose to their feet and wiped their tears as well, agreeing with Jellal. They ran towards the other escapees, and I could finally breathe a sigh of relief. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I'm so sorry you guys, but I will win this and find you all again. I promise.'/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I finally used my full magic power and blasted all the guards away. But I knew this wasn't over. I needed to bring down the tower in order to make sure that it never hurts anybody ever again. I hurried to the tower's core. I was impressed to feel so much dark magic coming from this place, all the more reason to destroy it. I charged up my strongest attack, and using almost all of my magic energy I destroyed the core, causing an explosion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"3rd Person POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.7999999999999998; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the distance, ships were sailing away from the island. The six children looked back to the island were there friend was fighting to help them escape. Soon, a huge explosion went off in the now distant tower that sent it crumbling to the ground. "NO! Lexi!" all of the children cried out, wanting the ship to go back and save their friend, but there was nothing they could do. All that they could do was hope that she was still alive and follow her order... Go to Fairy Tail.../span/p 


	2. Arrival

It had been about half a year since the Tower of Heaven was destroyed. After around a month, the six children had found Fairy Tail. The guild welcomed them with open arms, gave them a place to stay, food to eat, and even trained them in magic. Most of the children accepted that Lexi had died in the explosion, but Jellal and Erza had faith that she was still alive. They decided that they would train and become great wizards, so that they could go find her someday. One day at the guild, the doors suddenly opened to reveal a medium-sized girl with shoulder-length purple hair and a smaller girl with short dark blue hair. All of the guild members wondered what the two were doing there, but then the taller girl spoke.

"I would like to join this guild." As soon as they heard her voice, the six children turned to the figure. Once they saw that it truly was her, they got up from the table they were sitting at and ran to her, tackling her in hugs. All of the guild members were confused at this, but then remembered what the children had told them when they arrived at the guild and immediately knew who the girl was.

"What are your names children?" Master Makarov asked as he walked up to newcomers.

"I'm Lexi Davis and this is Wendy Marvel." the purple-haired girl informed.

"Davis? Could it be?... Ah I see it now! You look just like your mother! My dear, how are your parents?" Makarov asked.

"Um... About that, they are no longer here. They died years ago."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry my child."

"It is quite alright Master. You didn't know. All I want now it to become a strong wizard and protect what's important to me." Lexi said as she looked at the children still hugging her.

"Of course child." Master said as he gave her a green guild mark on my left shoulder. After that, Lexi told the six children of her travels. She told them how she met Wendy shortly after her escape from the explosion, and that Wendy had healed her wounds. Later on, Master Makarov said that he would give them all a place to live, with Lexi in charge, until they could start going on jobs to earn money. It was a large apartment with four bedrooms and bathrooms. It was definitely better than where they were living in the past few years of their lives. They knew that the rooms needed to be shared, so they decided that it would be: Erza and Millianna, Wally and Simon, Jellal and Sho, and finally Wendy and Lexi.

Since it was getting late, the children and teen decided that they would go to bed. Thankful that the master gave Wendy and Lexi some pajamas, Lexi quickly got dressed, made sure everyone was tucked in, and then climbed into her new soft bed. A few hours later, Lexi and Wendy's door creaked open, and Lexi felt something hug her tightly while trembling. Lexi opened her eyes and saw familiar light blue hair and pulled his body to lay with her on her bed. She saw tears running down his cheeks as he held her tighter.

"Jellal, what's wrong?" Lexi asked as she hugged him back and ran her fingers through his hair like she used to.

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're back with us. Please don't scare me like that again. I really started to think you were gone forever." Jellal murmured into Lexi's top as he eyes started to drift closed.

"I won't, I promise. How about you sleep with me tonight?" She got a nod in reply and watched as the young boy soon fell into peaceful slumber. Lexi soon drifted asleep as well, holding Jellal in her arms.


	3. The Job

A few weeks had passed since I had joined Fairy Tail and found all of the kids again. I learned some new magic spells and went on some little jobs around town to help take care of the kids since they were still too young, but I wanted to go on a bigger job. The job was to defeat a monster on Mount Hakube, and it offered a much larger reward. I took the paper, showed it to Master Makarov, and went to our house to get ready. I packed a small bag to take with me and picked out a warm outfit to wear there. As I was finishing packing, all of the kids come in.

"Where are you going Big Sis?" Sho asked innocently.

"I'm going on a job. We need some money and I'd hate to ask the master for it." I answered.

"Where is the job?" Erza asked curiously.

"Mount Hakube."

"What?!" they all exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry kids, but I gotta go before it gets late and the storm gets bad." I said as I petted each of them on their heads and left, but before I could leave the house Jellal grabbed my hand.

"Do you really have to go?" Jellal asked worriedly.

"Yes, we need money, so I gotta go on this job. I promise that I'll be back by dinner time." I answered as I kissed his forehead and walked out the door. A few hours later, I trekked up Mount Hakube and was looking for the monster, when suddenly I heard a echoing roar come from a cave. ' _Looks like I found it.'_ I thought to myself as I headed towards the cave. Once I was in the cave, I saw a giant gorilla-looking beast. The creature looked over at me and attacked. I dodged and sent a blast of magic, but it seemed to have no effect. The fight went on for what seemed like ages and the cold, snow, and ice didn't help one bit. I was able to weaken the monster greatly, but I had broken my left arm and had a cut on my right cheek, but I had to keep going. I sent a final blast that took the rest of my magic, but I was able to kill the monster. After defeating the monster, I barely made it back down the mountain to the client's home to collect the money. They asked if I wanted to stay the night and rest, but I had to hurry and get back home before the others worried about me. By the time I reached the guild, the sun had started to set. Once I opened the doors to the guild, my legs finally gave out and I blacked out.

Later on, I gradually woke up and noticed that I was in a soft bed. When I tried to sit up, I felt a shooting pain and immediately fell back onto the bed. I looked down and saw my arms covered in bandages and a white sheet covering me. But, I also saw a head of light blue hair laying on my bed and a small hand gripping onto mine. The door to the room slowly opened to reveal Master Makarov. "We were all very worried about you my child." Master scolded.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to get hurt this badly." I said as I looked down at Jellal and stroked his silky blue hair.

Upon seeing this, Master Makarov responded, "You know, he's been here ever since you came back here a few days ago. He hasn't moved from his spot next to you. He must really care about you."

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied as I smiled at the thought.

"Well I'll leave you to rest. Even though you did have us worried, I'm still proud of you my child." Master Makarov said as he walked out of the room. I continued to comb through Jellal's hair, and he soon started to stir and then he woke up. Looking up at me with his big brown eyes, I saw that they were slightly red and his cheeks were tear stained. ' _Has he been crying?'_ I wondered. Once the sleep was gone from his eyes, and he realized what was going on, his eyes widened in shock.

"Hey there Jellal, sorry if I worr-" I started but was cut off when Jellal basically jumped on me and hugged me as tight as he could.

"I-I thought I w-was going to lose you a-again." he stuttered as fresh tears ran down his face. I felt my heart sink at the sight of him with the knowledge that I caused this happy and brave little boy to cry like this. I hugged him back as tight as I could with my injuries and gently rubbed his back as he continued to sob.

"Don't ever worry about something like that Jellal. I promise you won't ever lose me." I comforted him.

"I promise that I'll get strong. Strong enough to protect you and everyone else." Jellal declared as he looked up at me with a determined gaze.

"I'm sure you will." I replied. Soon after that, all the other kids came in to see me and tell me all the things that happened while I was asleep. I didn't know what I'd do without them.


End file.
